


Test Subjects For Toys

by ArlenaTheWriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Evil W. D. Gaster, Implied Gaster-Asgore Relationship, Implied Relationships, Lots Of OCs Were Harmed In The Making Of This One Shot, Psychological Torture, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Suicide, Tests, Torture, forced murder, labs, test subjects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlenaTheWriter/pseuds/ArlenaTheWriter
Summary: Gaster was striving for the perfect war machine.  Someone that wouldn’t break over mental or emotional pressure.  A creature that could survive the harsh conditions that would ruin so many others.  Something unstoppable, unempathetic and vicious.  In order to test this, he created trials that were not too far from straight up torture.  How long could this subject go without eating, and what may happen if they were to encounter a living food source, whether it be an animal, monster or human?  How long could another subject stay in isolation?  How much pain could they take until they blacked out?  Those were only a few of the many questions and tests that were being performed.





	Test Subjects For Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I haven't been on in awhile.  
> I know this is pretty heavy for a return post.  
> I may be posting a few others like this, but in a different persons POV. (No promises)  
> I do not often write Gaster in as evil, but for the sake of the one shot, he is.  
> Plus, I don't ship Gaster and Asgore, it's just for the one shot.

Selune didn’t want to be here. She didn’t want to watch the horrors she knew would unfold before her. After all, they wouldn’t have bound her legs to the chair if they weren’t going to make her long to run away. The binds around her ankles ached from her shifting and struggling. She kept hoping, wishing that the magical metal would give way and let her free. However, right now Selune was an injured bird that kept trying to soar with no avail. The angel was in the hands of a devil, unable to stop the upcoming hell.

The Gaster of this universe gave her a sickening sweet smile. The fake reassurance that surfaced only made the pit in Selune’s stomach grow. She angrily swept her eyes over his thin figure. Practically any visible bone was scarred from interactions with his test subjects, but the two scars that stood out where the deep ones on both of his eyes. A test subject had lashed out and attacked him, managing to get ahold of an object sharp enough to pierce through Gaster’s skull. The result of the subject’s deranged violence had not been pretty, and only frightened people more when they cast their gazes on him.

Gaster had connections with the king. Not the kind of connection between good friends, or even close ones, but the kind that was so strong, one would suspect they were secret lovers. The king did his best to fulfil Gaster’s every wish, no matter how much it cost the kingdom. The department of science took up most of the kingdom’s funds, and when Gaster needed a new soul, or a test subject, the king would not hesitate to supply. Monsters had been frightened into discipline, never really knowing when they would be chained and forced to undergo one of Gaster’s dangerous and mentally breaking tests.

Selune had known this. In fact, it was one of the reasons she had gotten here in the first place. She had come into this ruined kingdom to help save the many people that had fallen victim to Gaster and the king’s rule. However, luck wasn’t on her side, and the scientist found her. Once it was learned that she was a psychologist, Gaster had forced her to come work by his side. 

Gaster was striving for the perfect war machine. Someone that wouldn’t break over mental or emotional pressure. A creature that could survive the harsh conditions that would ruin so many others. Something unstoppable, unempathetic and vicious. In order to test this, he created trials that were not too far from straight up torture. How long could this subject go without eating, and what may happen if they were to encounter a living food source, whether it be an animal, monster or human? How long could another subject stay in isolation? How much pain could they take until they blacked out? Those were only a few of the many questions and tests that were being performed.

She tore her eyes away from Gaster’s, facing the large pane of glass instead. The window overlooked an enclosed testing area, though it looked more like a prison cell. Selune shuddered when she noticed that in a corner of the cell was a heaping black mass, which she could only guess was a monster. It was clearly shaking, and if there wasn’t a thick glass pane separating her from them, Selune guessed she would’ve heard quiet whimpers. 

“Meet 0269,” Gaster’s raspy voice said from beside her. Selune couldn’t help but flinch when she felt his breath on her neck. She gave him a warning hiss, and he chuckled. “You’re so tense. Why not relax and enjoy the show?”

Selune ignored him, focusing on the fact that she had no choice but to be here. She might as well just accept her fate. “Give me the status on 0269, Doctor.” Selune did her best to not sound cold, even though she was not afraid of being harsh with Gaster. She wasn’t even sure he could feel emotions. No sane person would cause such harm to innocent people like Gaster did to his test subjects.

“They’ve done well so far. The most successful of the group. He withstood the most pain, and has the most athletic skill. Simply remarkable. However, we’ve yet to test how empathetic he is. As you know, our goal is to produce an organism that is athletically and emotionally capable for war. If 0269 fails this test, than he will prove to be unsuitable for what is ahead.”

Selune nodded, muttering a quiet “thank you.” She looked at the monster and prayed that they would pass the test. Even though the thought of a perfect war machine terrifyed her, the monster would go through so much more pain if they failed. She longed to save them, but Selune could only be a spectator. That was the torture Gaster had planned for her. It was almost like he was playing another one of his games. How long could Selune take the mental torture before she broke, just like the hundreds of experiments before her?

“In case you were unaware, I often find monsters who are related or close friends, so that the test subject is attached to another subject. The more successful one of the pair moves forward, while the dysfunctional one of the pair is used in this test.” Gaster commented. “I ask that you keep a record of this test through verbal notes.” He handed her a recorder that looked an awful lot like the ones used during an autopsy. 

Selune gave him a rigid nod, despair taking over her as she realized she would have to describe the inevitable horror vocally. She took a deep breath, and shifted in her chair. Selune glanced at Gaster before pressing the button to start the recording.

“The time is 16:23 on the date of X-X7-XX. Test subject 0269 has remained dormat for two hours,” Her voice trembled and she occasionally looked to Gaster, who stated any information she failed to give.

“Uncover the window that connects 0269 to 0270,” Gaster ordered, watching through the glass without a sliver of emotion showing on his ruined face. Two guards came into 0269’s cell. One removed a piece of thick fabric that covered a large window, while the other kicked 0269’s side. The monster woke up quickly. They trembled as they slowly stood. The guards left, and 0269 moved to look through the uncovered glass.

“0269 is awake, and they have noticed that 0270 is in the cell next to them. Both seem desperate to get to each other.” Selune watched sadly as she saw 0269 press their head against the glass, pounding on it weakly. “It is clear they have a strong attachment to each other.” She didn’t understand why the experiment had to continue on. 0269 had failed early on, Gaster had to know that. Both monsters had gotten attached to each other, end of discussion. So why were they forced to go through more torture?

Selune opened her mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by Gaster. “0269, please step away from the glass.” His voice echoed in the cell from a speaker. 0269 looked up, before quickly stepping away from the glass. They looked through at their twin, before glancing away obediently. Selune couldn’t imagine what they were feeling, or how much it must hurt to be separated from their twin.

“Thank you for your cooperation 0269. I need you to do something really important for me. Can you manage that, 0269?” Gaster continued, watching the monster intensely. 

0269 hesitated for a moment, even though they knew that they had no choice. No matter their answer, they’d be forced to do it. They might as well give Gaster what he wanted. There was no reason to start a fight they were never going to win. They nodded. “Y-Yes sir.”

“Good.” Gaster smirked, glancing at Selune triumphantly before turning back to the monster. “I need you to kill test subject 0270.”

There was a moment of shocked silence. Selune felt like she was going to be sick.

“You can choose whatever method you’d like, but 0270 has proven themselves unready for the tasks they were created to face, and because of that they must be terminated. Do you understand, 0269?” 

0269 stuttered for a moment, before nodding again.

Gaster looked back at Selune, and she quickly grabbed the recorder. “T-Test subject 0269 has just been ordered to k-kill test subject 0269. They seem p-pretty compliant, and agreed without too much hesitation.” Selune could barely speak without feeling like she was going to vomit. Just the thought of it was sickening.

Gaster gave Selune a satisfied nod and ordered the guards to open up a side door in the cell, allowing both test subjects to be in the same room. The two monsters rushed towards each other and embraced. Both were relieved to finally be able to be in the same room. Tears pricked at the corner of Selune’s eyes as she prepared herself for what was going to happen.

0269 froze when they were reminded with what they had to do. Pulling away hesitantly from the hug, they looked at the other test subject with teary eyes. Taking a few deep breaths, they summoned a blaster. 0270’s eyes widened and they backed up, colliding with the wall. Selune couldn’t hear it, but 0270 began pleading desperately. However, their begs were ended abruptly when 0269 closed their eyes and the blaster when off.

It was the scream that came from 0270’s mouth that finally pushed Selune over the edge. Scrambling frantically, Selune made contact with a small trashcan and vomited, her tears mixing with the contents of her stomach. She tried to erase what her mind had seen, but she knew that she would have no luck. That shrilling scream would be branded into her head. A painful reminder that she was useless. That she had been too weak to save 0270.

“It’ll get easier after the first ten experiments, Selune.” Gaster reassured her with that sickening smile. “Truly, this isn’t work for the soft-hearted.”

Once she was done, she wiped her mouth. Selune sat up and held the recorder in a shaking hand. “0269 successfully terminated 0270 with a blaster. They have completed their task without resistance. The next move is to see how 0269 copes with their actions.”

The lights dimmed in 0269’s cell, and they looked around, frightened and frantic. The dim light however, revealed something Selune and 0269 both hadn’t see. A small, yet obviously sharp blade was set on the desk in another corner. Of course. Selune felt like she was going to vomit again. She turned her head to look away, but Gaster stood up and forced her head forward. “How are you to take notes if you aren’t watching?”

And so Selune watched. She watched the monster stare at the blade and take it in their hands. She watched them desperately use it to tear at their wrists. She had never seen anyone claw at their veins so frantically before. It didn’t take long for the blood and the tears to cascade onto the ground. Selune watched 0269 fall to the ground and lay limp. She looked to Gaster, hoping he’d send someone in there. A doctor, or someone. Anyone to help salvage what was left of the monster. But Gaster just gave her a soft smile.

Selune cleared her throat, and through her tears spoke. “The time is 17:02 on the date of X-X7-XX. Test subject 0269 has failed part two of the empathy test. They have joined 0270.”

Gaster called in guards to clean up the dust and blood, turning to Selune with that fake smile. 

“So...are you ready for the next ones?”


End file.
